Well, I Hate You For Making Me Love You!
by lovincinnamon
Summary: Loki and Mayura go on a trip for a high school reunion in Kyoto. In the course of the trip, the two went along well, even realizing the real feelings they have for each other. When everything seemed so right, a significant man in Mayura's life returns.
1. To Despise Ironically

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Matantei Loki Ragnarok.

**A/N: **This is my first fanfic for MaLoki… :) Please don't forget to leave comments, it'll really help me a lot. Thanks! ;)  
Sorry (in advance) for my mistakes in grammar... English is not my mother tongue. And.. I'm looking for a beta reader who will gladly check my work.

_

* * *

_

**Well, I Hate You for Making Me Love You!**

_By: lovincinnamon_

**  
Chapter 1: To Despise Ironically  
**

_  
*At an airport's departure area (Tokyo, Japan)…_

"Hey, Mayura!" a tall, handsome man with forest green eyes and hair the color of blond standing beside an escalator hollered.

"Shush, Loki! You don't have to shout!" was the pink haired girl's reply. She was now 7 years older than the Mayura we all knew before. Her hair had that same length, and her eyes were still brilliant as rubies. Only that she was taller and a lot more mesmeric. She was not the old clueless high school girl. In fact she was sharp enough to get herself through tight situations easily. She left Loki amazed at her huge improvement.

Loki suppressed a smile and said, "Tick-tock, tick-tock. 24 minutes before flight. Tick-tock, tick-tock. 23 minutes. Time check brought to you by Loki." He looked at her with much impatience, brow raised, and got her really bothered at him.

But Mayura didn't improve much when it comes to strength. She grabbed the handles of the bag with her aching hands, and forcefully tried to lift the stupid thing up. When the bag was about 4 inches high, she slung it away from her. It landed just a few centimeters beside Loki's feet, which made him jump out of shock.

"Whoa! That's close…" Loki let out a chuckle, his left arm akimbo.

"You should be glad I've missed." Mayura hissed while walking towards the laughing man. She then glared at him.

"Fine, I'll just wait for us to be late, then the plane would take off without us! Can you please hurry even just a little more?" He said annoyingly.

"It's better if you just keep your mouth shut." She replied with much gravity as she flushed with anger. "You should know how to respect humans even if you're one of the gods."

"Oh... I'm sorry." He looked down, regretting why he said such irritating words to her.

Mayura picked up the bag beside Loki, who's still in the midst of repentance. She grabbed the handles and managed to lift it. She just ignored him and went straight ahead. When about 5 meters away from him, suddenly, she fell out of balance.

"Mayura!" Loki rushed in to catch her and made it just in time. He held her in his arms, but with her anger still there, she stood up and proceeded with the pain of carrying the luggage.

Loki noticed that she's still mad at him (A/N: well, obviously...) and tried to make a situation in order to fix their problem.

"Would you like me to help you carry your bag? You seem a little tired." Loki said with a big grin on his face.

"I'm not tired, and I don't need your help! I can do this by my own." Mayura replied, thinking that the god of tricks and deception is still making fun of her weakness.

"Whaaat?" Loki asked playfully. "I'm just trying to help you with carrying the luggage…" He turned his smile into a frown, trying to convince the infuriated lady.

"So you think that looking like a homeless little puppy is going to make me forgive you? Not on your life, Loki." She took hold of the bag and started to walk away from him.

"O-kaaay, then. I must resort to Plan B." He pulled Mayura back by grabbing her hand and placed an arm over her shoulders.

"Hey! What in the world are you doing?!" She screamed as she tried to push Loki's arm away from her. She looked at him fiercely. But then, Loki showed her his most charming smile, a really good combo with his signature wink. (^_^)

Mayura felt her heart beating faster. Her cheeks turned red and later on she found herself smiling at the beautiful apparition. "_Come on Mayura, snap out of it…" _She thought._  
_

With her trembling hands, she tried to shove him away. But Loki caught her hand before she could push his heavenly face aside and placed it on his chest. Mayura felt warmth, and some sort of a mild electric shock circled her body.

Loki smiled and locked his eyes at hers with sincerity. "I'm sorry, Mayura. Will you forgive me?"

"J-just don't do it again." She replied, her voice shaky. She wanted to take her eyes off him, but she can't. Mesmerized by his looks, she immediately tried to think about another matter to discuss and escape this awkward situation. Loki smiled once again, pleased by what's happening. She then thought, "_I despise gods like him..."  
_

Finally, some idea came to her rescue. "Loki, are you excited?" She tried to sound as if she wasn't affected by the fact that his arm was still around her shoulders.

"Are you talking about the reunion with our high school classmates?" He asked, just to make sure.

"Yup." Mayura said with a smile.

"Well, not really…" He frowned and finally took his hold off Mayura. For her, it was a relief_, _but immediately her feelings were replaced with anxiety._  
_

"Why?" She asked him. "Is there something wrong?"

After a few seconds of silence, he finally replied. "It's nothing."

_

* * *

_

*Mayura and Loki are about to board a plane going to Kyoto. There, they'll be celebrating a small high school reunion with their former classmates.

**Loki's godliness is already known to Mayura (it's just not explained on how it came to be in this chapter, but in the chps...)

A/N: So, what do you think??? The real plot is _still_ cloudy in this chapter but the next chps _will_ make it clearer (I hope so... LOL). Thanks for reading!!! :D And don't forget to share your thoughts... Ü And... Note that the updates won't come fast.. I'm busy with school.. ^^


	2. Intimacy

**A/N: **Thanks 4 those comments.. Made me feel better.. PLEASE comment on this chap...^__^

Here's the second chapter... The flashbacks are _italicized_. ÜüÜ

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: Intimacy**

After a few seconds, he finally replied. "It's nothing."

"What's a god fretting about?" She asked him. It's just that if the reason why is a 'somebody', then why is he bothered by him? He's powerful enough to protect himself.

"I already said it. Nothing." He simply replied, trying to imply that he does not want the matter to be discussed further.

Mayura looked straight into his eyes, trying to know what his problem was. He looked down and turned his back on her.

"Loki, you can always tell anything to me. Just like high school, right?" She smiled at him, and even if he does not let it show, he felt reassured."We used to talk about our problems and solve it together. And remember, we're still best friends, you know."

Loki's mind flew off to the past, when he was in senior high school with Mayura. It was because of her urging. After the truth was accidentally revealed before her eyes, she asked him to study with her. Seeing nothing wrong, he agreed. He was now disguised as a 17-year old high school student. And on some occasions, he returns to be the vermillion-haired Loki of Enjaku Detective Agency, when there are clients.

_There were lots of buildings around, and lots of students walking around the corridors. It was already an hour after the dismissal of classes. Since he will be leaving Midgard soon, he decided to just sit back and let time pass, to watch and keep every moment in his mind. Particularly, those moments with the mystery-crazed girl._

"_Hey Loki!" A pretty high school girl was waving her hands up high. She was about 5'4" tall, a perfectly slender figure. Her eyes were red, but they were brilliant to look__ at. Her face was likened to that of a goddess, and with her stunning smile, it was like __something more than that._

"_Hey." Loki replied. He was beside an oak tree, basking under its shade. He gazed at Mayura with his brilliant green eyes as she ran towards him. Upon reaching the oak tree, she gracefully sat beside him. _

"_Why aren't you in the club meeting today?" There was anxiety in her face. She knew of Loki's upcoming return to Asgard, the land of the gods. As an excuse to the people who don't know of his true identity, he told them that he's leaving for a scholarship abroad. "The members were looking for you."_

_He looked straight into her eyes. "I am about to resign as president of the Mystery Research Club* and pass the position to one of the members. It's useless if I attended the meeting. I'm about to leave this Sunday." He then looked at the ground. It was Friday afternoon._

_The place was silenced. The wind was calmed down immediately. The trees ceased swaying as well as the birds stopped their high-pitched singing. Even other students felt this unusual quietude. It was as if time was frozen like ice._

_Forthwith, the silence was killed._

"_N-no, you can't! Without you, I... I can't do anything right!" She cried out to him. "Loki, you can't just..." Her face turned red with disagreement. Tears were about to fall from her eyes._

"_Mayura, you already know the reason. Don't act as if you don't." He tried to sound __as earnest as possible._

_Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm sorry for being so immature." Then she started to weep bitterly._

"_Please, I don't want to see you cry..." He embraced her and placed his right hand over her head. "I really need go back to Asgard, the real world where I belong."_

"_What about Midgard? Is it not your home too? You c-can just continue living here, or, solve more c-cases and mysteries... Aren't you satisfied with your life n-now?." Her voice was very shaky, and it's hardly audible._

"_Mayura... Please understand. I'm going because I need to get back to my own life: As a god, a father, and being the real Loki. I have my own problems and my own responsibilities." He answered her directly. He tried to say it in another way, but there is none he could think of. Besides, he does not want these things to continue anymore, he wished not to hurt her as he himself was already aggrieved._

"_B-But what about m-me? I n-need you..." This last sentence hit Loki's heart so well that he can't hide his sadness anymore. So well that it made him realize that he does not have the strength to leave her, to not see this beautiful maiden even for a short period of time... It was as if that last sentence of hers broke his soul, not only that but his heart too, into pieces._

_With all his might, he replied,"After everything is settled, I'll be back." He wiped her tears away with the back of his hand._

"_P-Promise?" She placed her arms around him and hugged him tightly, as if she's not going to let go._

"_I promise." He gently planted a kiss on her forehead._

_Days passed and it was Monday. Mayura was inside her classroom, sitting on her chair, staring blankly at the board. The seat beside her was unoccupied. When she was called upon to recite, she will only reply 'Sorry, I don't know the answer.' Saying this will surely make any teacher mad at the student who said it, but they know why she's acting that way. And whenever some of her classmates tried to talk to her, she won't answer. She won't even look at them. _

_This cold behavior of hers continued for a week until, when going home from school, she heard a familiar voice from behind her._

"_Can't get over the week without me, huh Mayura?"_

_She was shocked to hear this voice. She turned to see who that person was. She saw a handsome young man, about 5'8" in height. His hair was blond and his eyes were magnificently green in color, just like emeralds._

"_Loki!!!" She shouted with overflowing joy in her heart. She ran as fast as she can and, without any hesitation, embraced him. Once again, tears were rolling down her cheeks, but this time it was of joy._

_Loki placed his arms around her waists and hugged her tightly. "I already told you that I don't want to see you shedding tears over me." His face broke into a smile._

"_I can't help it... I missed you, Loki." Her face was positioned against his chest, muffling her voice. _

"_I missed you too." He replied with sincerity._

"_What about your return? Your responsibilities? What happened?" She looked up at him, still teary-eyed._

"_Already done. I only stayed there for a couple of days, just to spend some time with my daughter, Hel. Of course, I went there with Yamino and Fenrir. She told me that it's okay for me to return here immediately. And by the way, she wants to know you more." He answered heartily. He was glad because everything is fine now, with his children and with Mayura. _

"_Sure, I can't wait to see her!" She was now smiling at him. "Thanks, Loki."_

"_For what?" Loki asked, his brow raised._

"_For coming back." She planted a kiss on his right cheek._

"_Anything for you, Mayura." And he kissed her lips for the first time. _

"LOKI! Hello?! Are you still there or what?!" Mayura waved her hands in front of Loki's eyes.

"Aah!" Loki blurted out as he was brought back to reality.

"What happened to you? You were staring at me for almost three minutes!" She complained.

"Sorry, my mind flew off to the past. I myself didn't notice it, I thought it was really happening again!" He said with much amazement. "Oh, only if it could really be happening right now... The good times..." He murmured with his eyes gleaming.

"What are you talking about, Mr. Daydreamer?" She was now puzzled at his behavior. First, he was being impatient. Then, he was being playful. Suddenly, he became sentimental. And now, he's acting like a child?

He chuckled. "It's nothing... But if ever you want to know what I remembered back in the past, then allow me to do it again." He grinned at her.

"I don't even know what you're talking about... Why would I allow you to?" Mayura asked.

He closed his eyes and said, "Speak no more..."

As Loki was leaning towards her to repeat the kiss that happened before, Mayura didn't notice him and just walked away with her things. Loki almost fell out of balance after he noticed that Mayura was already moving towards the baggage counter and that he was about to kiss the floor. He laughed and murmured to himself, "Maybe it's not time yet."

"Now, if you really won't tell me what's bothering you, then I'll be boarding the plane first." She said as she walked away from him.

"I'll be there first!" He grabbed his things and immediately ran towards the baggage counter. After he left the things that are to be placed in the cargo, he ran towards the plane's entrance.

"Wait for me!!!" She picked what was left to her by Loki (the stupid thing that she can't manage to carry in chp1) and ran on the same path that Loki passed a while ago. It was as if she had a sudden adrenaline rush; she managed to carry the heavy luggage without much effort.

When she was about to board the plane, on one of the windows she saw Loki, sticking his tongue out at her. "Oh Loki, you have never changed a bit..." She ended her sentence with a smile.

_

* * *

_

*In this fanfic, ever since Loki entered the club, many students joined the once one-man club [In the anime, Mayura was the only member of this club]

**A/N:** And that's chapter 2. Well, it's longer than I expected it to be! Thanks a lot for reading it!!! ^_^ I'll be expecting comments, okay? Please do comment... PLEASE..  
The next chapter will be late, so don't expect it to come as early as this... Thank you... ^___^


End file.
